


Grantchester Nights

by TooManyChoices



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbating together, Unresolved Sexual Tension, public bars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyChoices/pseuds/TooManyChoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney and Geordie are in London for another 'boy's night out'. <br/>But this time, a close friendship becomes something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One too many

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Гранчестерские ночи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387715) by [RolandLake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RolandLake/pseuds/RolandLake)



> If you haven't yet caught Grantchester, I highly recommend you do so. Great British acting by another couple that have GREAT chemistry.

“…and then I said….I said…” Geordie pauses for effect, gesturing with his empty pint glass to the small assembled group around him in the taproom, “…can you at least stop the body from rolling into the river.”

There is an awkward silence as Geordie waits for the laughs that don’t manifest. There’s uncomfortable looks between the patrons and several begin to slip quietly away.

He looks down at his empty glass, “S’pose you had to be there…..Want another, Sid?....Sid!” He turns to see Sidney, leaning alarmingly to the side, his head lolling over his glass.

“Time to get your mate home, I’d think.” The barman exclaims from behind his row of taps, “I think you’ve both had more than enough.”

Geordie nods a little unsteadily and approaches his friend, “C’mon…up you get…Taking you back to the room.”

Sidney’s head rises, serpentine in its swaying and grins, “Really sir…what kind of a girl do you think I am?”

“One that’s had about three too many and will be regretting it in the morning..” He heaves at Sid’s arms, “C’mon….” with a grunt, he levers him to his feet, “Off we go.”

The trip up two flights of stairs and down the short hallway goes better than Geordie expected, and as he leaned Sid against the door frame, he unsteadily slotted the key into the lock.

“Right, here we are, home sweet home for the night.”

“Ahhh…”Sid poked Geordie in the chest, “But will you respect me in the morning? That’s what I want to know.”

“I don’t respect you now. Come on you git, get inside.” Pushing open the door, he helps his friend inside and sits him down on the edge on one of the two narrow single beds.

Of the two of them, Geordie thinks he’s the one in slightly better shape. Left to his own devices, Sid would probably be sleeping in his clothes, or worse, still be head down on the table in the bar. But that’s what mates do, they look after each other at times like this. God knows what would happen to Sid without him. He chuckles at his own joke…..yeah, probably God did know what would happen to his priest.

“Whaz so funny?” The words come out slurred as Sid grins up at him.

“Just thinking that you should never be left alone with the communion wine. You…my friend….have a drinking problem.” He smiles down fondly and a little lopsided..

Sid huffs a sigh, “The number of problems I have…..could fill a small book.” He flops back on the bed, raising an arm to cover his face.  
“No sympathy for the self-inflicted. Now get back up here, you can’t sleep in your clothes.” Geordie grabs at his shirt-front and heaves him back up to sitting as he kneels on the floor in front of him, “I’ll give you a hand with the buttons.”

Sid ineffectually tries to bat his hands away laughing all the while, “I’ll have you know, sir….that I’m not so easily seduced.”

Geordie grabs his wrists and stills them, “And I’ll have you know…..I wasn’t actually trying to.”

There’s a moment when they both pause and blue eyes meet before skipping away, an unasked question determinedly ignored on both sides. Geordie clears his throat and returns his fingers to the buttons of Sid’s shirt, a little more hesitant than before.

“You’re a good friend, Geordie.” Sid mumbles quietly.

“I know.” Comes the reply, belatedly adding, “So are you.” The last button comes free and Sid shrugs the shirt off his shoulder.

There’s another still moment when the room seems to hold its breath, waiting for the next words before Sid leans forward to place a hand on either side of Geordies face.

“Bless you, Geordie Keating.” He leans in close and places a chaste kiss on Geordie’s forehead, “In the name of the Father…” his words are hushed and suddenly sober, “And the son…” he kisses his right cheek then moves to the left, his warm and slightly sour breath whispering over his lips as he moves, “…and the holy ghost.”

“Amen.” Geordie murmurs automatically, his eyes transfixed by Sid’s lips before he shakes his head to clear it and pulls back, pushing up off the floor to regain his suddenly wobbly feet. “Night Sidney.”

“Night Geordie.”


	2. Shared moments in a darkened room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the closeness of last chapter, Sid and Geordie share a quiet conversation in a darkened room....and then share a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a re-write to 'slow things down a bit' I bring you chapter two.
> 
> Thanks Gothtigger for the insight that "I dont think Geordie would get quite that far so quickly". I hope this is closer to the pacing you had in mind.
> 
> Now we enter the long wait until Season two....Let's see how badly I can muck up canon before then.

“Geordie…..Are you awake?” Sid’s voice was loud in the dark of the room.

"Yes." In fact, Geordie had been laying motionless for the past hour. His mind endlessly circling around the image of Sid’s lips close to his, the smell of the man’s breath in his nose, and restlessly irritated at the fact that the lips belonged to a bloke. Under the sheets, he was annoyingly half-hard.

Silence descended again, not even the rustling of sheets to break the oppressive weight.

Then from the darkness, “Tell me about your wife. Tell me about Cathy.” There was a hint of something in Sidney’s tone, an almost vulnerable desperation.

“What do you want to know? She’s…my wife..the mother of my children.” Geordie didn’t do this…talking about family. This wasn’t what he did. Nevertheless he continued, “She was so beautiful when we met….” He trailed off, remembering, “the most beautiful thing I’d seen.”

A noise of encouragement drifted through the still room.

“And her skin…..like velvet. We were so young, I’d never touched a woman before…well, you know how it is….how soft their skin is.”

"Yes." The answer was unapologetic, unashamed.

“She’s so small, you know. I’m so careful with her, I’d hate to hurt her.” Geordie imagined his hands on her, his fingers spanning her tiny waist when they first met. The sensory memory was, not surprisingly making the situation with his anatomy worse. A situation he couldn’t relieve in the small, shared room with a priest in the other bed.

“She’s had six children, she’s tougher than she looks.” The tone was non-judgemental and supportive, pointing out the facts.

“Yeah, but it’s taken it’s toll, you know….on her…..there won’t be any more.”

Silence descended again and Geordie knew Sid was weighing up his words, and their meaning. For Geordie’s catholic-raised family, no more kids meant no more sex. There wasn’t any other option and as a couple, they’d decided it wasn’t worth the risk.

“I’m sorry.” The regret in Sid’s voice was clear and Geordie was glad of the darkness so he couldn’t see the pity in his friend’s eyes.

He laughed, a little bitterly, “Yeah……so am I.” Geordie shifted in bed, awake and uncomfortable and wanting nothing more than to roll over and take himself in hand.

The following silence dragged on so long that Geordie thought Sid had fallen asleep until his voice cut through his frustrated thoughts, “Geordie?”

“Mate…..can you shut up and go to sleep.” The words came out a little harsher than intended.

“Sorry.” Again the silence descended.

Finally, Geordie sighed, “Alright….What about Amanda? What’s between you two, there’s a story there.”

Sidney’s rough laugh wasn’t a happy one, “Oh yes, there’s a story there.”

“Come on….spill it. The way you two look at each other, it’s not exactly…..familial.”

“Anything but…...But it doesn’t matter anymore. I can’t have her.” There was a note of finality in Sidney’s voice.

Geordie thought about Sid’s choice of words, “But you have done….haven’t you, you dog. You’ve been there.”

There was a pause before the almost unheard answer, “It was a long time ago.”

“But still…..” Geordie prompted.

“I was a different man….” The excuse leapt to Sid’s lips.

“But still….” Geordie pushed harder.

“Alright…Alright. I still want her, OK. I see her and I want her. I want her in all the ways I had her before and there are nights that I love her more than God and if there was a chance…..even a CHANCE that her family could see me as anything more than a social climber I’d fight every man that came within reach.” Sid was breathing hard in the darkness and if anything, the silence became even heavier.

“Shit….sorry. I shouldn’t have….” Geordie ventured hesitantly.

“No.” Sid replied roughly, “No..you shouldn’t have.”

Unfortunately, just the idea of his mate still wanting the girl, even after all this time, hadn’t helped his situation. His words all the ways I had her echoed over and over and images of things he might have done…still wanted to do dragged at him. He groaned and rolled over.

“Geordie, you OK?” The anger was gone again, replaced by concern.

He vacillated for a moment, considering what level of honesty to reveal and decided that they were already part-way down the rabbit hole already, “There’s just some topics that probably shouldn’t be had when there isn’t the opportunity for privacy afterward….If you know what I mean.”

Geordie was getting used to the thoughtful silences punctuating their conversation by now, however he wasn’t expecting Sid’s reply when it came, “You too?”

You too……Two simple words, their meaning blatantly clear and the thought that they were both in a similar state in adjoining beds left him suddenly rock hard.

Surely Sid could hear his heart pounding? He half expected the picture frames to be rattling with the thudding. What’s the appropriate response to those two words. Options flittered through and were rejected, finally settling on, “Oh.”

Sidney was clearly also weighing next steps as the familiar silence seemed to stretch longer than usual.

“You know….there’s a saying in the army?” Sid whispered.

"Mmmmm?"

“If everyone does it, it’s not odd.” The words barely made it to Geordie’s bed.

Geordie balked, “No….sorry..no. I’m not doing……that…..here, with you….No.” His tone was final.

Sidney sighed in defeat, or possibly relief, “Just a suggestion. Nobody need ever know.”

"I’ll know…You’ll know!”

“And instead, we know we’re both laying here…..like this.”

“Fine….FINE. But we never talk about this EVER again.” Geordie forced the words between gritted teeth.

“Talk about what? Nothing happened here tonight.” Sidney’s light laugh broke the mood a little.

Geordie’s first touch was tentative, still not sure how he’d been talked into this, but too wound up to care. He kept his lips rigidly clamped shut, refusing to let so much as a whisper escape him and then found himself wondering if Sid was doing the same.

There was an utterly obscene noise that Geordie belatedly realised was the sound of Sid spitting wetly into his hand and a gasp escaped his tightly help restraint before he had a chance to stop it.

“For God’s sake, man! I’m trying to pretend I’m alone.” Geordie muttered into the darkness.

Sid chuckled again, “Not much chance of that, trust me…I’ve tried.” There was the sound of sheets shifting and a slick sound of wet skin moving against itself.

Geordie’s brain fought against his body, his strict upbringing battling against the soft sounds of pleasure coming from the other bed until he was tense and uncomfortable. The first few firm strokes doing nothing to relieve the spiralling need when confronted with the increasingly enthusiastic noises coming from beside him.

“Damnit!….” He threw back the sheets and started to climb out of bed. “Look…I’ll leave you to….umm….”

“No..” Sid’s voice was urgent but sympathetic, “No…don’t. I’ll… _Christ_..I’ll stop. You don’t have to…” He was breathless. As much as Geordie’s own pleasure had escaped him, Sid’s was obviously well progressed.

Geordie sat on the bed, his back to his friend, “Sorry…Shit.” He heaved a long sigh. “I’m just….overthinking it.”

“No, it’s alright.….Just..get back into bed” There was another rustling of sheets as Sidney rolled to face away from Geordie.

Geordie released a frustrated and tired sigh and slipped back under the sheets to stare at the ceiling..

“A couple of the men had the same problem. Do you trust me?” Sid was speaking gently in the darkness.

“Of course, What are you…?”

“You need to think more about what you’re doing, and less about where you’re doing it. Will you let me help?”

“Do I have a choice?” Geordie chuckled darkly.

“Of course….of course you do. But you’ll thank me, trust me.”

Geordie covered his face with his arm and dragged in a deep breath, “Go ahead.”

“Alright….It’s dark in here, I can’t see you. There’s no need to feel self-conscious, imagine you’re alone in the room. There’s nobody else here.” Sid’s voice had taken on a lilting, ebbing quality. Geordie had heard him use it in the pulpit, but had never imagined it in use in a situation like this.

He continued, “Put your hand on yourself, just lightly. Run your fingers over the skin, not enough to pull, just to feel the pressure against the skin. Imagine it’s the finest of sheets, dragging over you. There’s barely any friction, just the sensation of feather-light touches.”

Geordie knew Sid must have heard the stuttered intake of breath, and he struggled not to suppress his breathing.  
“Good. That’s good. There’s nothing wrong with this. God invented pleasure for mankind. He intended us to feel joy and revel in the sensation of skin on skin. A God of love and light wouldn’t deny us this. Can you believe that Geordie?”

“MmmmHmm.” He nodded under his arm and tightened his grip slightly.

“That’s the way, a little tighter now, a little faster. There’s no rush, you’re in your own space, you’re safe and warm here. Nobody will judge you.” Geordie’s concentration was broken momentarily as he heard Sid shift in his own bed and with an unexpected shock of lust, Geordie realised that Sid was probably still aroused from earlier. He groaned against his forearm.

“That’s fine, Geordie. You can make noise if you want to, there’s no need to hold back. You’re at home, safe and there’s nobody here who’ll tell you to keep quiet.”

There was a catch in Sidney’s breathing before his monologue resumed, “Human’s are meant to be together. We thrive on touch, Geordie. Did you know, babies will sicken and die if not touched often enough. I’ve often thought adults are the same. We’re not meant to be alone.”

Geordie groaned again as he arched into his own as Sid continued,, “How long since you’ve been touched like this? With care, with reverence, with love. You should be, Geordie….we all should be.”

It was working, Geordie thought. He could feel the tension gathering, thick and sweet, like water swelling before a breaking wave. In a cloudy part of his mind he calmly accepted that he was sharing a room with another man while he was indulging in one of the most private moments a man should have.

If he was honest with himself, a part of him wanted to cross to Sid’s bed; to reach out and touch; try and give back some of the pleasure the man was sharing with him. He lifted the arm covering his face to lift the sheet but his courage failed him and he let it fall back with a whimper.

“What do you want, Geordie. You can have it, whatever it is. There is nothing in your heart, in your mind, that God doesn’t permit to be there. You are God’s child and you are his creation. Take what you need.”

Geordie groaned out a broken, "...I....want..." but wasn't ready to voice the words, not tonight, perhaps not ever.

“Yes..” Sidney managed, his voice breaking, “Yes, that’s fine Geordie. Nobody is angry, or ashamed. We’re friends, and friends don’t judge each other.” The words sounded oddly like Sid had begun trying to convince himself as much as Geordie as his friend shifted restlessly on the bed, “ _God...Just a little…_ ” the words clearly weren’t meant for his ears as Geordie heard the rhythmic squeak of springs from Sidney’s bed as he finally succumb and took himself in hand to stroke in time with Geordie.

"God, yes.” Geordie moaned the words at the thought and feeling of them both indulging together. “Sidney, yes.”

The words slipped away, replaced by soft grunting and mumbled expletives as the two men chased their own pleasure.

Geordie arched off the bed, gasping virtually silently and spasming in relief. There was a groan of appreciation from the opposite bed and the slick sound of Sid fisting himself with his damp hand.

“Yes, Sid…..God.” Geordie turned on his side, able to see only tantalising shadows in the virtual darkness, the hint of a moving sheet, perhaps the angle of a knee flexed upward on the bed. “Come on….Come for me, Sid. You deserve it.” He muttered.

Throwing his head back with a whimper, Sid curled upward off the mattress as he reached his goal, his abdominal muscles pulling tight before releasing in waves. His head fell back onto the pillows, head turned towards Geordie, glinting in the sparse light from the window..

“So….” Geordie couldn’t stifle a laugh, “This happened a lot in the army?”

Sid wiped his wet hand on the sheets before hesitantly responding, “Not like that…no.”

Geordie couldn’t summon up the energy to do anything but roll onto his back and laugh, “Good….I daresay the men would have spent far more time in their bunks if it did.”


End file.
